Virginity
by jessara40k
Summary: Sephiroth's first time, set before Dominance, Submission and Discussion. The night before Sephiroth is transferred to an allSOLDIER unit he asks the sergeant he's had a crush on for 3 years to be his first.


"Sergeant Maxwell, I'd like a word with you, if you would." Sephiroth hoped his nerves didn't show as he invited his first sergeant into the tent, but he had the feeling that his experience in hiding his emotions was helping him appear almost businesslike.

"Yes sir." The older man followed him into the tent, standing almost at attention as Sephiroth sat down on his cot, and Sephiroth frowned at that.

"At ease, and, please, sit down. This is...personal. I'm due to spend almost a month in Hojo's labs before I get my new command, and you know I have to leave tomorrow." Sergeant Maxwell immediately pulled Sephiroth's camp chair to him, and sat down on it without even looking behind him.

"What did you want to speak to me about then sir?"

"Call me Sephiroth if you would." He was finding it hard to tell the man he'd been interested in ever since he'd collected Sephiroth from Hojo what he wanted, and so he was delaying, even if he knew he shouldn't.

"Sephiroth. What do you want?" Sergeant Maxwell's voice hardened and Sephiroth knew that if he didn't give a satisfactory answer the other man would leave the tent now.

"I've been interested in you sexually for a while, but I knew better than to ask before. But I'm unlikely to see you again, especially since I'll be in the new all SOLDIER units from now on. So, I was hoping you'd teach me about sex." He couldn't look directly at Sergeant Maxwell as he spoke, directing his gaze to the groundsheet beneath their feet instead.

"What? You're too young!" But that response sounded more like reflex than anything else; Sephiroth could probably sway him on that.

"I'm seventeen. I've been leading men to war since I was fourteen, do you really think that I'm too young for sex if I'm old enough to go to war?" Sephiroth _looked_ at his first sergeant, levelly, almost daring the man to contradict him.

"You've got a point there." The admission was reluctant, but Maxwell _did_ acknowledge that Sephiroth's age wasn't a real problem. Especially since he knew that the sergeant had taken younger men than him along to whorehouses when they got R and R. "But you're still my commanding officer, that would make it fraternisation."

"I'm not going to be in the same chain of command as you from tomorrow, so there won't be any chance for any issues arising from this to affect our performance."

"And what if anyone found out about this? It's the appearance as well as the effects that are dangerous to discipline."

"The whole company knows I'm leaving tomorrow; _you_ taught me to get the paperwork out of the way as early as possible, so I sent Cowell off with the last reports I need to hand in for the company, with your final evaluation on the top of the pile. I'm sure you've done the same for all the paperwork that you need to hand in before your new captain gets here. If you don't want me then just tell me so, but please, stop coming up with excuses." Sephiroth lifted his hand, holding it out to Sergeant Maxwell in an appeal for a straight answer, and Sergeant Maxwell stood before he took it, holding his wrist in an almost restraining grip.

"I want to be in control. That's the only way I'll fuck you, if you give up all control to me." He sounded determined about that, but almost as if he thought it would be enough to put Sephiroth off.

"I'm a virgin, of course you'll be in control." Sephiroth didn't fight it as Sergeant Maxwell pulled him to his feet and up against him.

"Then you'll do whatever I tell you to do, without questioning me?"

"I trust you." Sephiroth frowned as he answered his sergeant, trying to understand what he was getting at. "You wouldn't hurt me." Even if he could. "If you want me to obey then I will."

"Good. What's your first name then?"

"I don't have one." Sephiroth glanced away from Sergeant Maxwell, trying to work out how to explain. "I've only ever had one name, Sephiroth." It was oddly embarrassing to admit that, but he wasn't going to make up a name, _or_ tell his sergeant that when he was younger he'd thought his name was just 'boy', or perhaps 'the boy', because that was what Hojo called him most often.

"Then do you mind if I just call you Seph?" The sergeant gently turned Sephiroth's face back towards his with a hand on his chin.

"If you want to then feel free to use whichever name pleases you best sergeant." Sergeant Maxwell smiled then, and kissed Sephiroth, forcing his tongue between Sephiroth's lips, running it over the roof of his mouth and Sephiroth didn't fight it. Then the sergeant pulled back, letting go of Sephiroth and sitting down. "I want you to strip for me now."

Sephiroth didn't need to reply to that, he simply obeyed, undressing quickly and efficiently, the way he'd learned to in the labs, looking up at Sergeant Maxwell in surprise when he heard the man laugh.

"You should do that a bit more slowly Seph, put on a bit of a show." But the criticism was gentle, not even remotely like the harsh reprimands Sergeant Maxwell could deliver when recruits - or a cherry lieutenant - screwed up.

"I'll try to remember that for future reference sergeant." Sephiroth smiled at his sergeant, trying to make it almost teasing.

"Do that then." Sergeant Maxwell reached up and pulled Sephiroth down to kneel in front of him with one hand on his arm, leaning forward to kiss him again. Sephiroth shut his eyes, shivering just a little, and enjoying the feel of Sergeant Maxwell's confident tongue invading his mouth, knowing that for this short space of time he didn't have to worry about _anything_, he just had to do what the sergeant told him to. He wanted to _whimper_ when Sergeant Maxwell pulled back from him though, and barely managed not to, because he didn't want to look that weak in front of the man who'd stood up to _Hojo_ for him.

"Do you have any oil we can use?" Oil? Sephiroth wasn't quite sure what the sergeant wanted that for, but he hadn't packed his sword or the things he used to care for it yet and he had something that fitted the description there.

"Here." Sephiroth knelt in front of Sergeant Maxwell as he offered the flask to him. "I use this to coat Masamune after I sharpen it."

"I'm going to be putting this inside you." Sergeant Maxwell sounded as if he was warning Sephiroth, and it made him feel warm inside. "Will it be safe for me to do that?"

"Yes. There's very little that can poison me." Hojo had seen to that, but the sergeant still looked a bit uncertain, so perhaps a fuller explanation would help. "I was taught to take care of my weapons myself whenever I could. So I've used that oil with small cuts on my hands. It didn't hurt then, so..."

"I should be able to use it safely then. Good. Lie down and shut your eyes. I don't want you to open them until I tell you to. Do you think you can do that?"

"I can try." Sephiroth wasn't going to promise something he might not be able to do, but he'd try and he moved to his cot, automatically lying on his back before closing his eyes. Sergeant Maxwell laughed at that for some reason as he moved closer to Sephiroth, and Sephiroth didn't try to fight it as he changed the position of Sephiroth's legs, spreading them apart. He could hear the man undressing before the cot creaked quietly as Sergeant Maxwell sat beside him and Sephiroth shivered as he ran a hand down his side.

Another kiss, and Sephiroth knew enough to open his mouth for the sergeant's tongue by now, even when his hands wandered over his body, fingers circling his left nipple while the other hand stroked his groin. It felt _so_ good, better than his own hand ever had, and that simple touch had Sephiroth hard and leaking in seconds as he moaned into Sergeant Maxwell's mouth.

"Not yet Seph, not yet." He sounded amused as he applied pressure at the base of Sephiroth's cock, then he started kissing Sephiroth's _throat_. Sephiroth just froze; Sergeant Maxwell's teeth were scraping a _very_ vulnerable spot, and he'd never _dreamed_ that could feel so good. The sergeant laughed into Sephiroth's throat and began stroking him again, but more lightly this time, then his mouth moved down to fasten on Sephiroth's right nipple while that hand slid back between Sephiroth's legs.

"This isn't working quite right." Sephiroth whined a little as Sergeant Maxwell pulled back, earning himself some more quiet laughter, that somehow _didn't_ make him feel like a fool the way some of the lab techs' laughter had. "Here, bend your legs a bit." He let the sergeant bend his legs at the knees, tilting his hips upwards a bit, just waiting to feel the man's hands and _mouth_ on him again. "Good." Sergeant Maxwell kissed him again, and one finger began teasing Sephiroth's asshole, circling around it and running lightly over it, all without pushing inside him.

Sergeant Maxwell pulled away again, but this time Sephiroth could remain silent in the knowledge that he'd return soon enough, and he did, kissing Sephiroth's throat and stroking his side as the sergeant teased his asshole with a finger slickened by the oil. Sephiroth did his best to relax even more as that finger pushed into him, with a steady, even pressure, focusing on the sergeant's mouth, kissing back for the first time as a distraction from the odd feeling of stretching.

"Ah, good. I don't like my lovers to be _quite_ that passive Seph." But he sounded amused, not annoyed or frustrated. "If we had time I'd teach you how to use that mouth of yours properly, but we don't, so you'll have to settle for a demonstration." Sephiroth wasn't sure what that meant, but he could feel Sergeant Maxwell shifting his weight and his eyes flew open to see the back of his head when he felt the other man's mouth fasten around his cock. He hesitated, then decided to just close his eyes again, rather than tell the sergeant that he'd failed to do as he'd been asked. It was a _lot_ easier to relax under Sergeant Maxwell's new ministrations, even when he pushed a second finger into Sephiroth, and _especially_ when he curled his fingers, nudging something that sent pleasure flooding through him, even though the sergeant followed that up by scraping Sephiroth's cock with his teeth for a moment.

It hurt a little for the first time when Sergeant Maxwell added a third finger, but not much, not enough to matter, and the pain swiftly turned to pleasure when the sergeant found that spot again. Sephiroth fought with himself and lost, thrusting into Sergeant Maxwell's mouth, and he pulled his head back completely at that, fingers still inside Sephiroth.

"You can open your eyes now Seph." He sounded impressed that Sephiroth's eyes were still shut, and Sephiroth wondered if he should disillusion him, deciding not to when he saw the pleasure on his face. "It won't work quite right like this. I'm going to take my fingers out, then I want you to roll onto your side."

"Yes sergeant." Sephiroth couldn't help looking over Sergeant Maxwell's naked body, noting the size of his erection almost clinically, and wondering if it would hurt at first, but not really caring. If it did Sephiroth was sure the pleasure afterwards would be more than enough to make up for it, and Sergeant Maxwell would do everything in his power to minimise any pain. When he withdrew his fingers Sephiroth obediently rolled over, offering his back to the sergeant in the certain knowledge that he wouldn't take advantage of the trust Sephiroth was showing.

"Thank you." Sephiroth wondered if the sergeant knew how he'd refused to ever give the lab techs this sort of trust, how often he'd backed himself into a corner so he could watch everyone around him until he was dragged into the centre of the room for more tests. But it didn't matter if he knew the exact details, he clearly understood how hard it was for Sephiroth to offer this sort of trust; even with what Sergeant Maxwell had done the first time Sephiroth saw him it had taken half a year before Sephiroth had felt safe enough with him to start thinking of him sexually.

Sergeant Maxwell climbed onto the bed again, lying behind Sephiroth and stroking his back. He pushed Sephiroth's hair away from his neck so that he could kiss it as he pushed into Sephiroth, _slowly_, and then held still. Sephiroth focused on breathing as he adjusted, appreciating the patience Sergeant Maxwell so rarely showed in training their newbies, or in getting _Sephiroth_ up to standard after Hojo had released him.

"Good, that's right Seph, just breathe. Tell me when you're ready for me to move." Sergeant Maxwell petted Sephiroth's hair as he whispered into his ear, and Sephiroth shivered.

"I...how can I know?" Sergeant Maxwell had made this so _good_, a pleasure he'd never dreamed of before; Sephiroth didn't want to mess that up, and he didn't trust himself not to overestimate what he could handle, or hurt the sergeant by making him wait too long.

"You want me to decide for you then Seph?" Sergeant Maxwell followed his words up with a kiss just behind Sephiroth's ear, then he ran his tongue along the edge of his ear, catching Sephiroth's earlobe between his teeth and tugging ever so slightly, sending shivers of arousal racing through his body.

"I...please sergeant, _please_." He couldn't think, didn't _want_ to think as his senses were overpowered by pure pleasure, something he'd only experienced with pain before.

"Just remember to tell me if I hurt you then Seph." And then Sergeant Maxwell _moved_. Slowly at first, almost _too_ slowly as he drew out, but faster when he thrust back in, and he picked up speed, each time brushing that spot that made stars shine behind his eyes. Then the sergeant reached down, wrapping his hand around Sephiroth's cock, and he climaxed, biting his lip to keep quiet, or at least keep it down to a moan.

"Seph, I'm just going to stay here until I slip out naturally. That should hurt less. Now, are you alright?"

"Yes sergeant. I..._thank_ you." It had been better than he'd imagined possible, this all too brief moment where all he had to worry about was pleasing Sergeant Maxwell, and Sephiroth prayed that he'd find someone else who could be a refuge for him again in the future.

"Good. You know Seph, people _will_ realise what we've been doing as soon as I come out of the tent."

"But I doubt they'll say anything about it. My men respect me, and they respect you even more." Sephiroth wasn't happy about having to focus on details like that now; he'd have preferred it if Sergeant Maxwell had given him time to just relax, but it _was_ an issue.

"Yeah, they do. I just wanted to check you weren't expecting that we could hide this."

"I know that we can't. But...I don't have to leave this tent until the morning, and most of the men will be turning in now, if they haven't already."

"And you want to get some sleep now. Sure." The sergeant kissed his neck again and pulled away to get dressed while Sephiroth pulled his blankets up over his body.

"Good night Sergeant Maxwell."

"Good night sir."


End file.
